Where No Man Has Gone Before
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Sorta A/U: Sam is picked up by the Enterprise:  Updated to M, because you never know with me lol
1. Chapter 1

**Where No Man has Gone Before**

**A/N: John did not sell his soul, so he's still alive and kicking. Because I mean, who doesn't love Papa Winchester ****J. Oh, and just so not to make it completely out of context, this is wincest. Sorry if you hate me, but it's not as graphic as it could be. Oh, and John doesn't have a problem with it.**

**Chapter 1-Transport**

"Duck!" Dean yelled out. Sam dived underneath a table as John and Dean shot at the creature. After finding their dad, they set out on hunts together, barely avoiding a near miss with a semi. Now they were hunting together again, and Sam had been right in the live of fire as the creature lunged forward.

"Sam!" John yelled out as Sam hit an unsteady leg of the table and it came crashing down. Dean's eyes widened in shock as he heard Sam groan after the table collapsed. He shot the silver bullets at the creature, a werewolf, before rushing off to Sam. He couldn't find his brother under all the debris.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled out. He began digging around in the debris, trying to find his brother. John was helping him. They could see the debris piled where Sam was. And this was a pretty heavy table, made entirely out of oak. "Sammy, answer me please." Dean begged. He wasn't going to lose Sam because of some little accident that could have been avoided if Sam didn't think that he had to protect big brother from the monsters.

"Don't worry Dean." John said. "Sam's gonna be okay." That when there was a blue light appearing from underneath the boards. Sam weakly called out to Dean as his body was being taken from the world. He didn't know what was going on, but soon he passed out and didn't remember anything else.

The wood debris where Sam had been collapsed. John and Dean looked at each other before frantically digging through the pile. They found nothing. Dean began to panic. Him and Sam had had a fight before they went on the hunt, and Dean hadn't even told Sam he loved him. Sam had said it before running off to go hunt down the werewolf, but Dean hadn't said it back. It was a stupid argument at that. It was about the music in the Impala. Sam had just simply asked that they listen to something else besides classic rock all the time, but Dean had blown up and said that there was no way they were ever going to jam out to that emo crap Sam listened to. Now, Dean wished he could take it all back.

"Dean." John said. Dean looked over at his dad. "I've been talking to you for about a awhile now. Were you even listening to me?"

"We had a fight." Dean said. "I yelled at him. He told me he loved me before we headed out, but I…I didn't tell him that. I ignored him, totally brushed him off…and now he's gone." Dean started to cry. John touched his sons shoulder, trying to give him comfort the best way he knew. He wished that he had all the answers. He wished that he knew exactly where Sam was, but he didn't. His son was missing and he didn't even know where to look. That totally put him in the running for father of the year, right?

"We're gonna find him Dean." John said. He patted Dean's shoulder. "I swear to you we will."

"Where do you think he went Dad?" Dean asked. John looked around the room, looking for any sign of the blue light of Sam's disappearance.

"I don't know." John said. "But we're gonna find out." Little did they know, it was going to be a long adventure.

My muses were at work again. Go figure. Anyway, who thinks that I should continue this story? I could really use some input. Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-23****rd**** Century**

It had been a long night on the deck of the U.S.S Enterprise. Mr. Hikaru Sulu

was working the deck that night, since everyone else who was in command positions were asleep in the quarters. He rubbed a hand over his face and took a drink of the nasty coffee that had been offered to him. All and all, his day wasn't too bad…until he got the call.

"Engineering to main deck." Mr. Montgomery "Scotty" Scott said after the tiny beep. "Mr. Sulu, you there?" He asked. Sulu hit the com button.

"Sulu here." He said. Scotty sighed.

"We got something down here that you and Captain Kirk may want to see." He said. Sulu sighed. He thought that his shift was almost over and that he would be able to go to sleep. But no, Scotty just had to find something to prevent that from happening. Sulu sighed and stood from the chair.

"I'll wake the captain." Sulu said. He cut the connection and looked over at the young kid set behind the controls of the ship. "Chekov, you have the bridge." Sulu said. He walked to the elevator and got in. He pressed the com control on the wall. "Captain Kirk." He said. Moments later, a sleepy voice came on the line.

"What's going on?" Kirk asked. He yawned and Sulu instantly felt bad.

"Sir, Mr. Scott has called us to come see something that he found. We better go." He said. Kirk sighed.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said. The connection was cut and Sulu was off.

They both arrived moments later at where Scotty had called from. The engineer, along with a couple of crew members, stood around the transporter pad. Just after Kirk and Sulu arrived, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy arrived as well.

"What the hell is so urgent that you have to wake me up in the middle of the night to come here?"

"This." Scotty said. He moved aside to show a man laying on the transporter pad with a jacket draped over him. Bones walked forward and felt for the kids pulse.

"My God." He said. "He's still alive. But where did he come from?"

"I'm guessing from the clothes that it's the twenty-first century." Someone else said. Everyone turned to see the first officer and only Vulcan on the ship, Mr. Spock. Kirk nodded at his friend.

"So he's from the past?" Kirk asked.

"More than likely." Spock said. "There are no planets out in this region that could support life. But we'll have to wait until he wakes up to find out more." Spock added. Kirk nodded and watched as Bones worked on the young man.

"I'm gonna take him to sick bay." He said. Kirk nodded his head.

"See if you can find some sort of ID on him." Kirk said. Bones nodded and got a gurney from the nurse who had followed him. With the help of Scotty, he got the tall man up onto the gurney and pushed him to sick bay. "Well, I'm up already, might as well go get some breakfast." He said. With that, everyone headed to the mess hall.

Who was the man in the transporter room? Does it have anything to do with Sam? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Dr. McCoy's Patient**

Bones and his nurse, Lt. Christine Chapel, were busy running tests and random things when the only patient that they had in sick bay awoke. He looked scared as Nurse Chapel and Bones approached him.

"Who are you?" He yelled. "Where's Dean? Where's my dad?" He yelled. Bones looked over at Nurse Chapel before turning back to the young man.

"What's your name?" Bones asked. The guy was shaking with fear as he stared at the two.

"Sam." He said. "Sam Winchester." He added. Bones nodded his head.

"Well, Mister Winchester, where are you from?" Bones asked, trying to divert Sam's attention to calm him down. "What year?" He asked.

"Um…2006." Sam said. "Where am I? Who are you?" Bones touched Sam's shoulder and gently pushed him back towards the bed he had just jumped out of.

"Sit down." He said. Sam did as he was told, because the tone Bones used with him strangely reminded him of his dads voice. It was deep and full of authority.

"I'm Dr. McCoy, chief medical physician here on the ship. This is the 23rd century. And you're on the starship U.S.S. Enterprise."

"Enterprise?" Sam asked. "Isn't that the aircraft carrier?" Sam asked. Bones shook his head no.

"This is a ship that is part of the United Federation of Planets." Bones said. Sam set there for a moment, trying to work past the shock that had found itself into his mind. He was here, sitting a _spaceship _more than two hundred years away from his home time. John and Dean were two hundred years in the past, two hundred years away from him. Like Dean even really cared though. He didn't say he loved him before they started that hunt.

"I want to go home." Sam said. Bones sighed and looked over at Nurse Chapel, who handed him a needle. Sam tried to back away but Bones grabbed his arm.

"This is a mild sedative." Bones said. "You need to relax or your going to give yourself anxiety." Sam set still as Bones administered the sedative. Before he knew it, he was falling back against the pillow provided for him and falling asleep.

"Watch him." Bones said. "I'm going to go talk to Jim." He added.

"Yes Doctor." With that, Bones was heading towards the bridge.

Poor Sam. He's all alone in a strange place. And he doesn't think that Dean cares that he's gone. If only he knew. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-My Strength, My Love**

An hour after Sam disappeared, Dean was a wreck. He didn't know what had happened to him and it scared the hell out of him. And especially after a fight that led to threats of sleeping in the car. All Dean wanted to do was hug him and tell him he loved him more times than was humanly possible, but he couldn't. Not when he didn't even know where Sam was or why someone wanted to take him in the first place.

John was trying to help Dean the best he could, but when Sam was in danger, Dean wouldn't ask for help from anybody…not even his own father. It was until things got too bad for Dean to handle on his own that he finally broke down and asked for help. But Dean wasn't anywhere near reaching that stage yet.

"Dean." John said as he watched his oldest bury himself in heaps of research. Anything that had to do with people being taken by a blue light. "Are you listening to me?" He asked.

"No." Dean answered. "I don't have time to listen to anyone. I have to find Sam." Dean said as he clicked on a link on Sam's laptop. There was a void in his heart as he clicked it. The sound was so hollow. It hurt so bad.

"Listen to me." John said as he shut the laptop lid, shutting off the computer as he did. Dean looked up at his dad, glaring daggers through him into the core of his very soul.

"Don't ever touch this computer." Dean said. "No one should touch it. Ever." Dean growled. Since Sam was gone, he was becoming very protective of anything that was his. And it broke John's heart to see Dean this upset.

"You don't understand Dean." John said, sliding the computer away from Dean before he set down in front of him. "We have no leads to where Sam went or even if he's still alive." Dean was about to growl something at John, but John raised his hand in protest, stopping his oldest from saying anything. "Now listen. I know we really shouldn't be thinking like this, but there may be a slight fact that Sam could be…"

"Don't you freakin' say that word." Dean said. "That's the worst word you could say to me right now." He then stood from the table he was sitting at and flopped down on the bed. The king sized bed that he had got for Sam and him. The one that the first night they were here, they had shared. That wasn't too long ago, but the fight had happened and Sam slept in the bathtub and Dean slept in the Impala. God, he felt like a total dick now.

"Let me call Bobby." John said. "He has to know something about this kind of stuff. He's been a hunter for way longer than me." He added. Dean continued to glare him down. He still had not reached that stage yet.

"No." Dean said. "There's no need to get other people involved. I have everything under control." He growled. John sighed.

"Okay." He said. "If you've got everything under control, where is Sam?" He asked. He wasn't trying to bring down Dean's self-confidence in himself that he had when it came to taking care of Sam, but he was trying to prove to Dean that he needed help.

"Stop it!" Dean yelled. "I don't need anyone's help! I'm supposed to protect Sam! I've done it for years without your or anybody's help and I can do it now!" Dean yelled at John. John was stunned by Dean's sudden outburst. "So why don't you do us all a favor and just get the hell out?" John sighed and turned.

"Call me if you need me." John said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Dean said under his breath. John sighed and left the room. Dean curled up on the bed, but he couldn't fall asleep. Not without his Sammy at his side.

Poor Dean. He feels so bad about what happened between him and Sam. While Sam thinks that Dean hates him, Dean thinks that he's lost Sam forever. I would say send them on Dr. Phil, but I don't really care for him that much and Montel's not on the air anymore. They get their own soap opera lol. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Winchester Rifles**

"Jim, we have to talk." Bones said as he came onto the bridge. He was set in the captains chair, Spock not too far away from him. Lt. Nyato Uhura had just arrived on the bridge right then, watching as Bones approached Jim.

"Bones, what's this about?" Jim asked. Bones looked around before looking back at Jim. He sighed. "Spock, come with us." Jim said. He stood from the chair. "Lt. Uhura, you have the chair." Jim added.

"Yes sir." She said. Him, Bones, and Spock disappeared into the elevator. Moments later, they were entering the conference room. Sulu and Scotty were waiting there for them. They all took their seats, all except for Bones, who was pacing the floor with his hands behind his back.

"Is there a reason you called us here Dr. McCoy?" Spock asked. Bones glared at him.

"Actually, you pointy-earned bastard, there is." Bones said. "That poor kid that was zapped onto the ship, he is in fact from the twenty-first century. He's scared because he's alone and all he keeps asking about is his dad and some guy named Dean." Bones paused for a moment to look at them. "Please tell me that we can send him back?"

"We…don't know how." Scotty said. Bones glared at him.

"You mean we can pick him up, two centuries later than he's supposed to be, and you're telling me that we can't send him home?" Bones growled. Scotty sighed.

"I'm sorry Doc." Scotty said. "We can't send him home. I don't know how to." Bones slammed his hands against the table. This was a sore subject for him. He'd lost people to events exactly like this. He wasn't going to stand by as this kid lost his whole life to something that he had no control over. Obviously his dad and this Dean guy were pretty important to him.

"Does he even have a name?" Jim asked. Bones looked over at him.

"Sam." Bones said. "His name is Sam Winchester." Everyone got quiet.

"Did you say…Winchester?" Sulu asked. Bones nodded his head.

"It can't be." Jim said. "Spock…can it?" He asked.

"I doubt that it's the same Winchester." Spock said. "The one who created those weapons was a few years older. About four years I believe. Maybe a cousin, a distant relative, or…"

"A brother?" Scotty asked. "I remember reading that he had a brother that was younger than him."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Bones asked. He really hadn't paid attention in history and had actually copied on a lot of his tests. He focused mainly on the medical stuff, and this Winchester guy, whoever he was, wasn't in those books.

"Dean Winchester was the leader in space and field weapons." Sulu said. "He focused all his attention on weapons making when he lost his little…brother…" Sulu added. That's when the realization hit him. "Oh my God. We're the reasons that he made the weapons. We're the reason he lost his little brother."

"Damn." Jim said. He put his head into his hands and sighed. "So Sam is his little brother. I can't believe it." He then stood up. "We can't send him back."

"What?" Bones asked. "No. You can't do that. He doesn't belong here Jim!"

"We have no choice Bones." Jim replied. "I'm sorry, but our fate depends on him. If we send him back, it is very likely that the Starfleet may never exist." Bones glared at his friend. "Bones, I know how hard this is on you. Your little brother was sent into the past on accident. And I swore that I would never let that happen to anyone ever again. But this is one case Bones that I have to let slide." Bones turned around to leave.

"You didn't care about what he wanted and you don't care about what Sam wanted. I hope your happy Jim." With that, Bones stormed out.

OMG just got done watching the new Supernatural. *sighs happily*. He can bite me any day J. Anyway, back to the story. How many people feel sorry for Bones? How many for Sam? How many think that Jim's a total dick? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-John's Journey**

He drove for miles inside his beat-up old pick-up truck, driving towards the one destination where he hoped to find some real answers. Dean was just digging a deeper hole the more he looked and the less he found. He wasn't going to let Dean drown himself over Sam's disappearance the way John did Mary's death. Because the difference between the two was that Sam was still alive. John could feel it deep inside his heart. There was no way, after everything that this family had been through, that he was losing his son to this…whatever it was.

He turned off the truck and stepped out, walking towards the wooden front porch. With each step he took sent a eerie, yet familiar shiver down his spine. He reached the front door and hesitated before he knocked. He heard the sound of a shotgun loading on the other side of the wooden door.

"I don't want no freakin' Girl Scout cookies." A gruff voice on the other side of the door said. John chuckled lightly before speaking.

"If I'm a Girl Scout, then America really needs a reality check." John said. There was the sound of a lock being moved, then the door opened.

"John Winchester." He said as he stared down the eldest Winchester. "You giant sack of crap! Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry Bobby." John said as he moved into the house. "Me and the boys got distracted by some other things. But I need your help." Bobby glared at John.

"You show up here in the middle of the night, stinkin' flighty drunk, saying that one of your boys is going to grow up to the be the Anti-Christ…and now you're here again, hopefully sober this time, and you're asking me for help?" John nodded his head. Bobby sighed. "What do you need?"

"Come again?" Bobby asked after John finished the story of the werewolf hunt. Bobby had set in silence for about a minute after John finished the tale, but now, he had questions running through his head. "You're telling me that Sam was abducted…by a blue light? What, we fighting that guy that does the K-Mart things now?" Bobby asked.

"One minute, he was trapped under an solid _oak_ table, the next, the table debris was totally flat, no Sam. And there was this strange blue light…"

"And you left Dean along after he just witnessed Sam being kidnapped?" Bobby asked. John looked down at the worn table he was sitting at, scratches removing the varnish. Years of wear and tear eating away at it, much like his own life.

"He kicked me out." John said. "He's pissed at me because I said we should get help and he didn't want me to." Bobby nodded his head and smiled.

"Yep." He said. "Sounds like a Winchester." He added. John rolled his eyes at him. "So, what do you plan for me to do?" Bobby asked.

"I need you to point me in the direction of anyone who can help me." John said. "Anyone who might know or have seen anything at all. Please." John was desperate to get his son back. So desperate that he was willing to rely on perfect strangers.

"Well, I know one kid." Bobby said. "All he goes by is J.M. That's all I can offer you about him. Besides the fact that he lives in California. San Francisco." He added. That's when John's phone began to play a classic Johnny Cash song. He didn't even bother to read the caller ID, instead he just put the phone to his ear.

"John Winchester." John said, instead of a typical hello.

"Dad." Dean said. He sounded scared and alone. "I need help to find Sammy." John looked up at Bobby before his eyes fell back to the worn table.

"I've found us a lead." John told his son. "Meet me in San Francisco. We're gonna find Sammy. I promise." With that, he hung up the phone and gave a smile to Bobby, thanking him for the information that he had just been presented.

If they didn't have Bobby, the Winchester's would be so lost. Especially if they didn't have Sam around to help them. The Winchester's are lucky to have two miracle men in their cabinet. Now they have to go save one. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Questions**

Nurse Chapel kept a vigilant eye on Sam as he slept. Bones hadn't went back to sick bay after he had heard what Jim had to say. Instead, he went back to his quarters and drank. He drank a lot, thinking about his own brother and how he was forever trapped in the past with no way to return home. And now poor Sam had been sentenced to that fate.

When Sam began to awake, the first thing he did was have a panic stage. His heart was beating faster because he wasn't at home, in some crap hole motel room in the middle of nowhere or the back of the Impala, cramped up with Dean driving. This wasn't his "home". This was something else.

"Sam." Nurse Chapel said as she watched him struggle to get off of the bed he was laying on. "Are you hungry?" She asked. He watched her for a moment, scanning her, before he slowly nodded his head.

"Starving." Sam replied. Nurse Chapel walked over to a unit on the wall. She pressed a few buttons and moments later, she appeared with bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice. She set the tray on a table in front of Sam. Sam scooted to the edge of the bed and shakily began to eat it. The food was great.

"Tell me if you feel sick or anything." Nurse Chapel said. Sam nodded his head but didn't respond. He had just a few more manors than Dean did when it came to food. She smiled and patted his shoulder before she went to write things on his chart.

"So, am I going to be stuck in this room for awhile?" Sam asked. Nurse Chapel looked back at him for a moment.

"Well, that's up to Doctor McCoy." She said. Sam set there in silence for a moment, eating his food while Nurse Chapel went to work on different things she had to do.

"Where is he?" Sam asked after awhile. Nurse Chapel put down her charts down and turned to look back at him.

"Where's who?" Nurse Chapel asked. Sam sighed.

"Dr. McCoy. Where is he?" Sam asked. 

"I'll call for him." Nurse Chapel said. "Do you want that?"

"Sure." Sam said. "I would really like to be able to walk around." He added. Nurse Chapel nodded and pressed a button on the desk.

"Dr. McCoy." She said.

"What?" Bones snapped at her. Nurse Chapel didn't cringe at his tone. She was use to it by now. Bones always did have an attitude.

"Mr. Winchester wishes to speak to you." She said. "Can you come here please?" She asked. Bones sighed.

"Fine." He said. "I'll be there in a damn minute." He snapped off the com. Nurse Chapel sighed. Just a moment later, Bones appeared. "Heard ya got some questions." He said to Sam. Sam nodded his head. "Well, come on then. Don't got all day." Bones said. He motioned for the door. Sam left his food sitting on the tray.

"What do you mean that I can't go home?" Sam asked as they walked around the ship. Bones sighed. He really hadn't wanted to tell Sam this unfortunate news, but Sam was just so nosey. Damn kid reminded him of his own little brother. How he missed him so much.

"We don't know how to send you home." Bones said. "Whatever happened was a total fluke. And we don't know how to repeat it in order to send you back." Sam looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry Sam." Bones patted his shoulder.

"It's not like it matters." Sam said. "He hates me. He doesn't care anymore." Sam added. Bones looked at him strange.

"Who?" He asked. Sam looked up at him.

"Dean." Sam said. "My brother."

:'(. Poor Sammy thinks that Dean hates him. He doesn't know that Dean is so worried about him that he snapped at their dad. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Textbooks**

Bones made a quick decision as he watched Sam fight back the tears. There was a library on the ship and he was going to take Sam to it so that he could have some possible peace of mind. He led Sam to the library, well, after avoiding Spock, Jim, Sulu, and Scotty. They settled in the chairs and Bones brought up the records.

"Now Sam," Bones began. "What I'm going to show you will possibly change everything that you have thought of." Bones sighed. "This is the last chance you have to back out."

"I wanna know what you have to say." Sam said. Bones nodded his head and clicked on the recorders. A picture of Dean came onto the screen. "What the hell?" Sam asked. "What's this about?"

"Dean Winchester is the leader in space weapons and phasers, also called "Winchester Rifles" after the famous rifles of the past centuries." Bones read. "When asked about his success, he credited it to the loss of his little brother, someone who was so close to him that it drove his father, John Winchester, to an early grave…" Bones finished. Sam set there in silence. "You okay Sam?"

"He missed me?" Sam asked. Bones looked back at the article. The picture of Dean was sad. He looked lost and miserable as he stared at the camera. His eyes were sunken and there was a sparkle that he had whenever Sam was around. There was always a tiny bit of sparkle whenever Sam was around, whenever he saw him and he'd come over and wrap his arms around Sam. But after the fight, Sam doubted that Dean even cared anymore. But obviously that wasn't true. Obviously Dean did care.

"Sam." Bones said. "I know what you and Dean are going through…"

"How do you possibly know what we're going through?" Sam asked. Bones sighed.

"His name was Jeff." Bones said. "He was testing out the transporter units for Starfleet when something happened, a glitch, and he was sent back to another time. We were so upset by what happened that they quit using non-Starfleet personal to test the transporters. But the damage as already been done."

"What does that have to do with you?" Sam asked. Bones closed his eyes, hiding the blue orbs from Sam. He then opened them again and stared at Sam.

"Jeff's last name was McCoy. He's my little brother by four years." Bones paused for a moment before continuing. "Jim and me were running the Kobayashi Maru for the third time when it happened. We had just finished when they approached us and told me that my brother was gone. We had had a fight before hand, about him trying to act older than he actually was. For all I know, he thinks I hate him. But I don't. He's the last person that I could ever hate." Bones was on the verge of breaking down when Sam hugged him.

"Someday were going to get our siblings back." Sam said. "And I'm sorry you lost Jeff. Sorry I was so harsh to you." Sam added. Bones touched Sam's checks and smiled at him.

"You remind me of him." Bones said. "You remind me of Jeff."

"Really?" Sam asked. Bones smiled at him.

"I think I may just have to adopted you as a brother when we get back to Earth." He said with his smile. Sam gave a sad smile and nodded.

"I was planning on going to my own Earth." Sam said. "But I guess that you're going to have to start training me on the way of yours. Because I guess I'm going to be here for awhile." He added. Bones tapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'll get you a room so you can get some sleep." Bones said. "Training starts tomorrow." With that, he started to laugh. Sam smiled, but he never felt so alone.

History repeats itself. This is no different in Bones and Sam's case. And who else thinks its sweet that he's willing to take Sam under his wing? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-If Your Going to San Francisco**

John left Bobby's not long after Dean's call. Dean went to as quickly as he could, not wanting or use to staying away from Sam for this long. If someone in San Francisco had answers, Dean was willing to go there to get them. He needed his Sammy. He needed to hold him and tell him he was sorry. He needed him to stay in bed with him, stay there so he could watch him with a smile on his face. There were so many things that if Dean made a list, he'd be writing it until he died. That's how in love he was with Sam. That's how much he needed him more than anything in the world.

The car felt so empty. No amount of classic heavy rock blaring from the speakers could fill the emptiness. When his elbow didn't bump against Sam's, or their hands didn't brush, or Sam's lips weren't at his neck, he thought he had lost everything. He had lost everything. Yeah, he still had his dad, but John wasn't Sam. No one was Sam the way Sam was. And that's when the song that Sam said he wanted to dance to if he ever got married came on the radio. Of all times they had to play Journey, it was now.

_Lying beside youhere in the darkFeeling your heart beat with mineSoftly you whisperyou're so sincereHow could our love be so blind_

"Sammy, I'm sorry." Dean whispered as he turned up the song and tears fell freely. He had a dream on night of what it would be like if he married Sam. They would dance to this song for their first dance, with John, Bobby, Missouri, and Ellen present. John would walk Sam down the aisle, because there was no way Dean was going to be a girl, and they would be so happy together. There were still going to be so happy, because Dean was going to get Sam back.

_We sailed on togetherWe drifted a partAnd here you are by my sideSo now I come to youwith open armsNothing to hidebelieve what I saySo here I am with open armsHoping you'll see what your love means to meOpen arms_

Every timethis song came on the radio, Dean got this strange fluttering in his heart. It was usually because Sam was in the car next to him. He'd reach over and snag Sam's hand, tugging him closer before wrapping his arm around him. With Sam curled up right at his side, he felt that he could take on anything and not be hurt. He was Superman, which made Sam his Lois Lane.

_Living without youliving aloneThis empty house seems so coldWanting to hold youwanting you nearHow much I want you home_

Dean snapped off the radio right then. That song was becoming too much to bare. God, did he ever want Sam home. If he could have one wish, one and only one wish, then he wouldn't use it on world peace, money, or even an unlimited amount of gas for his car. He'd wish for Sam to be safe at his side.

"Where are you Sammy?" Dean asked as he drove towards the San Francisco city limits. John had just said meet him in town, he hadn't said where. So Dean was going to have to figure it out when he got there. John was bad at not giving meeting places when something big was going on. Hell, he was bad at meeting people period. But that's when Dean's phone began ringing.

"Yeah?" He said into the phone.

"Meet me at the Red Boots motel on 6th." John said. "We have to get ready for our meeting with someone who may be able to help us find Sammy. Bobby called him earlier. He just said that his name was JM and that he was going to meet us at a McDonalds on 32nd. But you know me, I'm bringing back-up." John said. Dean smiled.

"Smith and Wesson or Magnum?" Dean asked. John laughed.

"How about both? Can't use the Winchester. It's too obvious." He added. Dean nodded his head, thinking about different kinds of weapons that could be made that would be easier to carry than the pistol they tote. But the ideas were drove from his head as John continued to talk. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm peachy." Dean said. "Let's just get Sam home before anything bad happens." He added.

"Yeah." John said. "See you soon." With that, he hung up. Dean sighed and drove into San Francisco, praying that his hope would find Sam would be inside the city.

Hopefully Dean's wish will come true. He could really use some good luck. Especially since he's so lost without Sammy. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Training Day

**There was an empty room for Sam to sleep in, thanks to a red shirt who had died during an expedition to a planet where the residents weren't exactly happy to have "aliens" invading their home. Sam was so tired that he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It was weird not falling asleep next to Dean, but he guessed that he would have to get use to it. He wasn't ever going to see him outside of pictures ever again. He was dead by now. Dead by about two centuries, give or take about ten years. And the whole time he had been lost without Sam. Dean missed him beyond belief…and there was no way for Sam to tell him how he felt. He just wanted to curl up and cry right then, but he knew that crying wasn't going to get him back to Dean. Instead, he just laid on the bed, looking up at the dark ceiling above him.**

**After what seemed like he'd only been asleep for five minutes, when in reality it had been hours, Sam was awoke by Bones shaking him. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and set up with a yawn. He was so tired it wasn't even funny.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**Hey, I said that we were starting your training today." He said. "Your Mr. Lazy Ass though. You've been asleep for about twelve hours." Sam blinked his eyes a couple times and looked around the room. Light was on now from a florescent bulb that Bones had turned on when he came into the room.**

"**Okay." Sam said, crawling out of bed and stepping onto the cold floor. His twenty-first century clothes weren't meant for outer space, and it was causing him to shake. Bones noticed and smiled.**

"**May I present your new wardrobe, or until we dock and go back down to San Fran." Bones said. He handed Sam a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. "Not gonna give you a red shirt. We don't have very good luck with them, except Scotty. He's the only red shirt I know that's survived." Bones started to laugh. Sam took the clothes and changed into them. There was a shiny, silver Starfleet symbol on his shirt. He touched it, feeling a tiny sense of pride even though he didn't deserve it. He couldn't believe that he was here, in a future where there was outer space travel and all of this. He just wished that Dean was here to share it with him.**

**Sam and Bones left his room, Sam barely meeting anyone's eyes as he walked. He knew he didn't belong, that he shouldn't be here. They could see right through him. Bones seemed to sense Sam's distress, because he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.**

"**You okay?" He asked. Sam sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment.**

"**I miss them." Sam said. "God, I miss them so much. And then I find out that he missed me…" Sam trailed off. Bones stopped him and turned him to look at him.**

"**Look Sam, I missed Jeff for a long time after he disappeared. Hell, I still do, but sometimes you just have to deal with what your given." He smiled at Sam. "But you aren't having to go through this alone." He added. Sam smiled and nodded his head.**

"**Thanks Dr. McCoy." He said. Bones shook his head.**

"**You can either call me Leonard or Bones." Bones said. **

"**I'll call you Bones." Sam said. Bones led Sam back to the library that they had just been in earlier. Sam set down in one of the chairs while Bones began to activate the computers. He handed Sam a set of strange looking glasses. They looked like high-def 3-D glasses. Sam held them in his hands and then looked up at Bones.**

"**They're something that Spock invented not too long ago. You'll meet him later on." Bones said. "Anyway, this is an easier way of you being able to learn everything than me standing here, giving you a lecture on the best two hundred years." Sam smiled and slid the glasses on and set back in the chair. "Now if things get too strong for you, just let me know. I don't want to do anything that will hurt you."**

"**Thanks Bones." Sam said. Bones set down in the chair across from Sam and turned on the computer the glasses were attached to. He watched Sam as the glasses began to work their magic. Sam's body seemed to convulse spontaneously. Bones began to panic as he watched this happen to him. But that wasn't the only thing. Black and red lines began to make their way across his skin.**

"**Sam!" Bones yelled, shaking him. "Sam, can you hear me? Sammy!" Bones yelled, his voice to Sam sounding strangely like Dean's. "Whatever's going on Sam, you have to come back to me." He added. He was about ready to call for help when the door to the library opened and Spock came in. He touched Sam's neck and the human succumbed to the Vulcan, slumping into the seat and closing his eyes. Bones grabbed the glasses off of Sam and tossed them onto a table before checking his pulse.**

"**I was trying to find you and Nurse Chapel said you were here." Spock said. "I was going to warn you of the dangers of using the device on Sam."**

"**Why?" Bones asked, feeling a hole in his soul at seeing Sam laying there in that chair the way he was.**

"**Sam has psychic powers." Spock said. "They're being magnified by the time and energy that he has passed through to get here. It's dangerous for him." He added. Bones looked at Sam, feeling tons of guilt pulsing through his veins for what had happened to Sam. He felt horrible, because he promised Sam that he was going to take care of him, that they were now brothers.**

"**What am I supposed to do now?" Bones asked. Spock easily picked Sam up out of the chair. Being a Vulcan had many perks, especially since he was super strong.**

"**Take him back to sick bay, get him well again. I will teach him how to control his powers, which are controlled by emotion…"**

"**You're gonna turn him into a emotionless Vulcan?" Bones asked.**

"**He will still have his emotions." Spock said. "But he'll learn how to control them better." Spock added. He looked down at Sam. "I'll take him to sick bay. He's in need of your attention doctor." With that, Spock left the library with Sam in his arms. Bones was in shock, but eventually followed along behind him towards sick bay. He wasn't going to put Sam in danger like that ever again. Sam was his brother now, and all good big brothers protected their little ones.**

**Sam is not having good luck is he? And poor Bones didn't know the computer was going to do that to him. But, it could've always been worse. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Red Boots Motel**

When Dean got to the motel he was supposed to meet John at, he got a sudden urge of regret. Just leaving the last place where he had been with Sam alive and well was torture to him. He felt like he was betraying Sam by leaving there, but he had to find him. He had to apologize for everything.

John was waiting for him as he arrived. He was leaned against his truck in front of a room. He was flipping through some folder that he had while Dean grabbed a duffel bag out of the backseat and walked up to him. John closed the folder and looked up at Dean. He couldn't believe how worn out his son looked.

"When are we meeting with him?" Dean asked.

"Not until tomorrow." John said. "You need your rest. I got you a room so that you'll have it when Sam comes home."

"No." Dean said. "I have to find Sam. I don't have time to sleep." John grabbed his ear and pulled him towards one of the rooms. He opened the door and pulled Dean inside before shoving him onto the bed. Dean set there rubbing his ear.

"You are going to get some sleep after I bring us some food." John said. "You're going to get a shower and I'll wash the clothes we are going to wear. Do you understand me?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Dean replied. John gave a satisfied smile before heading back towards the door.

"What would you like to eat?" John asked. Dean sighed.

"Surprise me." He said. John left then and Dean set on the edge of the bed. He grabbed something out of his jacket pocket. It was his cell phone. He turned it on and went to Sam's number. The picture ID was him one morning after a long night. He had messy hair and sleepy eyes, but he still looked beautiful to Dean. He was the most beautiful person in the world.

He stared at the number for awhile longer before he finally got the nerve to press send and he put the phone to his ear. He listened to the ringing, praying that Sam would answer. He didn't know the fact that Sam couldn't receive his call, even though his phone was working perfectly fine. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was that the number Dean was calling from was two hundred years old and severely out-dated. But he didn't know that, and he would never know.

_Hey, this is Sam. Sorry you didn't reach me. I'll call you back as soon as I can…_

BEEP

"Uh…hey Sammy. Where are you man? I really need to know. I'm worried about you. You're just…gone. Dad and me, we need you here. I…I really need you. I can't sleep without you babe. Just…call or come home as soon as you get this. I love you Sammy." Dean said before he hung up. He looked down at the phone in his hands, thinking about how much he missed Sam and how he willed for him to call. He didn't want to be too far away from his phone in case Sam called, but he really needed a shower as well. He stripped out of his clothes that smelled of wet dog because of the freakin' werewolf. He stood in the middle of the room, expecting Sam to walk up behind him, wrap his arms around him and start to kiss him. He wanted to spin around and start to kiss him back in return, to push him onto the bed and have so much fun with him.

"Where are you Sammy?" Dean asked himself as he drug him into the bathroom and got underneath the hot spray of water. He wanted to wash away everything that he hated about himself. He wanted to wash away the memory of him yelling at Sam over the stupidest little thing. He just wanted to stay under the shower spray, hoping to find someway to bring back his Sammy. But eventually the water got cold. Dean got out and dried himself off, slipping into some clean clothes and he set back down on the bed. He was asleep when John came back with the food.

I could just see this ad right now. "Have a relative that's out of the country or out of this century? All you need is Super-Action phone card. Allows you to talk to people outside of your time era. Buy it today!" Haha, that would be so funny. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Safe**

His limbs felt like lead as he tried to move them. His eyelids felt as if they had been super glued together. He could hear his heart pounding in his head, like a bass drum. Tiny little jolts electrocuted his muscles, making him want to move his hurting arms and legs. When he finally did manage to get his eyes open, he was blinded by light. He closed them quickly. That's when he heard someone walking and shutting the light off. Sam's dry throat protested against him talking, but he did it anyway.

"Dean?" He asked weakly. He thought that maybe he had been in a coma and that the whole business with the Enterprise, outer space, and Bones was just a figment of his imagination.

"Not quite Rambo." Bones said as he touched Sam's forehead, expecting a fiery fever. He was relieved when he didn't see one. "You okay? You scared the hell outta me Sam." Bones added. Sam sighed as he looked up at the doctor.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I wish I knew." Bones said. "You just started having seizures on me. I was so worried that I had done something wrong." He paused for a moment. "Sam, I've got a question for you. Are you psychic?" He asked. Sam's eyes grew wide.

"How…" Sam asked.

"Spock." Bones said. "He said there's all kinds of…weird energies that are affect your powers. And since your powers and your emotions go together like peanut butter and jelly, it's causing all sorts of crazy things…" Sam cut Bones off before he could say anything else.

"Did I hurt you?" Sam asked. Bones smiled and shook his head no.

"Nah. Just shook me up a bit." Bones said. "Anyway, Spock wants to teach you how to keep your emotions in check better, just in case something like this was to ever happen again." He added. Sam nodded his head.

"You're so much like Dean it isn't funny." Sam said as his smile began to fall. "God, I miss him so much." He said as tears slowly fell from his eyes. Bones hugged him, feeling a pull at his heartstrings for what Sam had said. They reminded the other of their siblings and it was slightly hurting them. Okay, it was doing more damage to them then they thought. But they just weren't ready to admit it.

"I swear I'm gonna protect you Sammy." Bones said as he continued to hug Sam. "I swear that for as long as your still in my time era, I'm going to protect you." He added. Sam cried against his shoulder.

"I want to go home." Sam said. "I just want to go home." Bones wanted to tell him that he wasn't allowed to send him home, but he bit his tongue. He didn't want Sam to know how much they needed him to stay, and how much they needed him to be unhappy about saying. Eventually, he would move on with his life while staying here, but it would still be sore for him to be there now.

"It's gonna be all right." Bones said. "I promise Sammy. It's all going to be all right." That's when someone came into sick bay. Bones let go of Sam and turned to see who it was. Spock stood there by Jim.

"Bones, is he all right?" Jim asked. Bones nodded his head and looked back down at Sam. "Good. I was worried."

"Yeah right." Bones whispered under his breath. Jim didn't hear him, but Spock did. He didn't chose to say anything though. For once, he kept his mouth shut. "Sam, this is the Captain of the Enterprise, James T. Kirk." Bones said. Jim walked forward and extended his hand.

"You can call me Jim." He said. Sam shook his hand and looked over at the stranger looking guy that was standing there.

"And that pointy eared person over there is the first officer. His name is Spock." Bones said. Sam looked over at him. "He's from the planet Vulcan."

"Nice to meet you." Sam said. "So you're the one who is going to teach me to control my emotions?" He asked.

"Yes." Spock answered as he nodded his head. "We shall start as soon as you feel up to it." Sam looked at Bones. He really wanted the doctor to be there with him, because he felt safer when he was around him, just like how he felt when he was around Dean. Bones was so much like Dean that it wasn't even funny. Sometimes he wondered if Doctor McCoy was related to the Winchester's in anyway.

"I'll be there if you need me." Bones said, ruffling Sam's hair. Sam smiled.

"I guess I'm ready then." Sam said. Spock nodded his head again.

"Then Doctor, Sam, if you'll follow me, we shall begin." Spock said. Bones and Sam went to leave the room, but Jim snagged Bones' arm.

"What was all that about earlier?" Jim asked in a hushed tone. Bones stared at him for a moment.

"You know exactly what it means." He said before yanking his arm out of Jim's grasp and following Sam and Spock down the hallway. He wrapped his arm around Sam's broad shoulders and hugged his little brother close to him. Because Sam was all the family he had now. And there was no way he letting him go through this alone.

Bones and Sam are family, since they don't have anyone else to claim as their own. That's sad yet sweet. Don't you think? Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Meeting JM**

When Dean awoke early the next morning, his hair was sticking out every which way because of falling asleep right after he got out of the shower. He had morning breath worse than it ever did, because he kept whispering Sam's name in the middle of the night. He was sore from curling up, imagining Sam right next to him. Other than that, he was perfectly peachy. He yawned and stretched, looking over to the side of the bed, expecting to see Sam. Then the reality hit him and he remembered that Sam wasn't there anymore. He was gone and Dean had no way to find him. That's when John came into the room. He had food in one hand and clean clothes in the other.

"Morning Sunshine." John said as he set everything down on the tiny table that was in Dean's room. "We got a big day. So eat up and get dressed." He added. He noticed how sad and withdrawn his oldest looked. "Dean, I promise you were gonna find Sam. But we're not gonna make any more progress if we don't meet with this JM guy." He added. Dean nodded his head and slowly stood to get ready. He moved much slower without Sam's spirit to lift him up.

Dean ate the food that John had given him and then quickly got dressed in the dress clothes John had provided. He met John outside, who was standing by his truck. He looked up at his son before moving to the drivers side door. Dean crawled into the passenger seat and they drove in silence towards the McDonalds. They walked into the restaurant, looking for anyone that sorta looked like how Bobby described. There was a man set towards the back. He looked up at John and Dean and stood. He walked towards them.

"John and Dean Winchester?" He asked. Dean and John looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Yeah." John said. The man smiled and reached out his hand.

"I'm JM." He said, shaking their hands. "Bobby has told me quite a bit about your…problem. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to help you with, but I'm not sure by how much." He led them to the table he had been sitting at, sipping a McDonalds signature coffee.

"Can you help us find Sam?" Dean asked. JM sighed and set his coffee down.

"It's difficult." JM said. "You see, I'm really from the twenty-third century. My big brother and me had this huge blowout before I went to work. I was testing this system for a organization when something happened…"

"_Hey Jeff." A Starfleet officer said as Jeff walked into the room where he was testing at. "Ready?" He asked._

"_Yeah." Jeff said with a sigh. "Leonard's too busy testing with Kirk to even be here." Jeff said as he looked out over the large, Plexiglas window to see thons of media personal standing there, snapping his picture. He put on a fake smile as he walked towards the transporter pad._

"_Ready?" The officer asked. Jeff nodded his head. The officer started the machine. He felt the typical tingle that came with transporter travels, but something wasn't right. He watched as the typical blue orbs that were with it changed into a orange colored spiral, wrapping around him. "Jeff!" Someone yelled._

"_LEONARD!" Jeff yelled out as he felt himself being pulled out of the world. "HELP ME! HELP ME!" He yelled out. "BIG BROTHER!" He yelled one last time before he fell silent. The officers rushed forward, expecting to catch his dead body, but instead found nothing at the sight._

"_Where is he?" One of the officers asked. The other one who was standing at the control panels, looked up at them._

"_Late twentieth century." He said._

"_Can we get him back?" _

"_No sir."_

_There was an awkward silence among the group as they stood there. This had never happened before. And one of these lucky bastards was going to have to tell Leonard McCoy that his brother was gone, with no hope of return._

"I've been here for about sixteen years." Jeff said. He still looked as though he was eighteen, not thirty-six. He noticed Dean and John's confusion. "If you travel through time with the transporter, you won't age." He said.

"So, does that mean if Sam ever comes back, that he'll still be in his twenties?" John asked. JM nodded his head.

"But I doubt that he'll be coming back." JM said. "I'm guessing that the era he went to is not yet capable of time traveling on command yet. Give them another two hundred years or so past where they are now, then they might be able to master it." He said, raising his coffee cup into the air before taking a sip of it.

"What do you mean another two-hundred years?" Dean asked. "I need Sammy now!" Dean stood up harshly, pushing his chair back.

"Dean." John said, trying to calm his son down.

"No dad." Dean said. "Bobby said that this guy would be able to help us, and how many times has Bobby ever lied to us? So either there's something you're not telling us, or you're of no use to us." Dean added. JM stood up to look at Dean.

"I lost my own brother when I was sent back in time." JM said. "Leonard and me were close, but we had a fight before I left. For all I know, he doesn't even care that I'm gone. Him and James Kirk probably went probably went to the bar and got wasted celebrating me disappearing. He doesn't have to watch after his little brother anymore." He added. He grabbed a jacket from the seat next to him and pulled it on. "If you need my help anymore, you know how to find me." He added. With that, he left the restaurant. John and Dean looked at each other.

"Come on dad." Dean said. "There's nothing here for us."

Dean just got a tiny insight into what Sam was thinking when he was sent into the future, but did he listen? No! Stupid idiot. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-Sammy's First Day of Emotion School**

Sam set on a chair in Spock's room with Bones at his side and Jim standing not too far away. He wasn't going to miss what was going on inside his first officers room. He watched the way that Bones grew protective of Sam, and he could've sworn that he saw love in his eyes for the young man. And if that was happening, then Sam was being sent to the nearest Federation ship or planet as soon as they reached it. He could have his doctor falling in love with someone who may very well not even be who he claims to be.

"Once your training is finished," Spock began as he set in front of Sam. "You will be able to fully learn everything that you need to without having a seizer." He added. Sam nodded his head and Bones watched him, afraid that something bad was going to happen to him. He didn't want anything to happen to him, because he didn't want to lose him.

"You guys, can I have just a moment with Sam?" Bones asked. Jim and Spock looked at each other before nodding their heads and leaving the room. Bones grabbed Sam's hands.

"Bones?" Sam asked. Bones leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Sam's. Sam was in shock, but didn't fight him off. Finally, when Bones moved away, Sam tried to speak, but couldn't.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you Sam." Bones said. "I really like you Sammy. And I'm never going to let anything happen to you."

"Back home…I have someone I love a lot." Sam said. Bones smiled and nodded.

"I know." He said. He had brought a book in with him. He held it up to show Sam. Sam read the title before looking up at Bones.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It was on the bestseller list for months." Bones said. "It was a sad read, him talking about the person he loved and how he lost him." Bones added. Sam ran his fingers over the bumped up words that made the title. It said "The Diary of Dean Winchester". It had a bestseller sticker on it. "He talked about your two's relationship. Little secrets that he wanted to tell you but never got the chance. How much he hoped that you had finally found peace in this messed up entity we call life." Sam felt tears in his eyes. Bones pulled him close and hugged him. "I know I'm not Dean, but I can damn well try to be everything that you'll ever need."

"Bones." Sam whispered as he laid his head on the doctors shoulder. "Please don't leave me." He added.

"Never." Bones said. He wiped the tears off of Sam's cheeks and kissed his eyes dry. "I will always protect you." He then set Sam back down and took the book away from Sam, since he didn't need to read that right now, not with his emotions messed up, and went to the door to motion for Spock and Jim to come back in. They walked in and noticed the slight redness of Sam's eyes from the crying. But neither of them said anything. Jim noticed how Bones' hands found their way towards Sam's.

"Are you ready Sam?" Spock asked. Sam nodded his head before casting a quick glance at Bones. Bones gave him a reassuring smile before Sam looked back at Spock. I just need you to close your eyes and take deep, cleansing breaths." Spock said. Sam did that. Spock reached out a hand and touched Sam's face. Sam screamed out as Spock began the process.

"Sam." Bones said, about to get out of his seat to go to him, but Jim held him back.

"Let him do his work." Jim said. "He knows what he's doing."

"He's hurting him." Bones said. He wanted to go help Sam, but Jim wouldn't let him move from his seat. It was killing him to see Sam hurting. The next time he had the chance, he was going to punch Jim.

"Breath Sam." Spock instructed him. "Just breath." He said. Bones watched Sam suddenly went slack in the chair. Spock set there with his hand on Sam's face for a bit longer before he removed it. He gently tilted Sam's head back so that it was resting against the back of the chair. Jim let go of Bones and he ran over to Sam. He touched his cheek.

"What the hell did you do?" Bones asked Spock.

"The emotional blocks caused him to grow weak. He should feel better soon though. But now his brain is strong enough to cope and control the emotions." Spock added. "It is safe for him to go back to his room."

"He's staying with me." Bones said. He wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and stood him up. Sam's head sleepily fell against his chest. Bones walked out of Spock's room with Sam. Jim stood there for a moment. He knew then that he had seen love between them and he knew now that Sam couldn't stay.

So Bones knows about Dean and Sam, but he still wants to be with him. That's sweet. Too bad Sam still misses Dean. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15-Accident Prone**_

_Sam set in Bones room with an ice pack held against his head. He had a killer headache and every little sound made it hurt worse. Bones was careful to be as quiet as he could as he was curled up next to Sam on his bed._

"_Hey Bones." Sam said. Bones looked over at him. "There's something that you need to know about me." Bones heart began to beat faster. Was he going to tell him something horrible?_

"_What?" He asked, amazed that he was able to make his voice come out._

"_I'm accident prone." Sam said. Bones smiled and laughed, letting out a sigh of relief that he hadn't said something worse. Bones hugged Sam close to him and gently kissed his forehead._

"_Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm a doctor." He said. Sam laughed._

"_Do you think I'll ever get home?" Sam asked. Bones' smile fell as he thought about Sam leaving. If Sam left, not only would the Federation possibly fall apart, but he would be alone. And that was something that he had lived for way too long._

"_I don't know Sam." Bones said. "I wish I could tell you that you were, but I just don't know." He said. Sam sighed and nodded his head. He knew that Bones didn't have all the answers and he could make him have them all. That was why he more like Dean than anyone else Sam had ever met._

"_So…Dean wrote a book?" Sam said. Bones nodded his head. "He doesn't…didn't…whatever. He never read books, so I just never guessed that he would." Bones looked down at Sam. "I'm not saying that he's not intelligent or anything like that, but he just never showed it. He's smarts were for the street, mine were for the book. I guess that's why he never went to college." Sam said._

"_Did you?" Bones asked._

"_Did I what?" Sam asked, unsure of what Bones was asking._

"_Did you go to college?" Bones asked. Sam sighed._

"_For almost four years." Sam said. "I went to Stanford University, studying pre-law. But there was an accident…and I had to leave." Sam said. Bones hugged Sam._

"_Were you okay?" He asked. Sam nodded his head._

"_Dean saved me before anything bad could happen." He said. "But I lost someone to the accident." He added. Bones suddenly felt bad for prying so much into Sam's life and making him relive memories he probably tried to repress._

"_I'm sorry." Bones whispered. He then made his way to Sam's lips. Sam wrapped his arms around Bones' neck and allowed the doctor to continue to kiss him. Bones moved his hand to the side of Sam's face and gently touched his soft skin. "I love you." Bones whispered to Sam. It was something that he didn't hear very often from Dean, but somehow, Bones saying it gave him the same tingles that he got when Dean said it._

"_Bones." Sam whispered. Bones gently laid Sam back onto his bed and kept kissing Sam. Sam closed his eyes and lived in the moment. Because he had to live here from now on, he needed someone to love. And as far as he knew, he was never going home._

_I can just imagine Poison's "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" playing right then. If I could actually right sex scenes, then I would have wrote one between Bones and Sam. Even though I really wish that Jensen and Jared would just admit they're in love and have sex so that us fan girls could watch it over and over again on youtube or buy the pirated DVD. Anyway, please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16-I Miss Him**_

_Saying that Dean was pissed was the biggest understatement in the history of forever. They had drove all the way to San Francisco, wasting precious time that could've been used to save Sam, only to find out that this perfect asshole wasn't even willing to give any information or he didn't know a damn thing. He was mad at Bobby for giving them a bad lead, he was mad at John for making him go there, he was mad at JM for not helping them, and he was mad at himself for not protecting the one person he should have been protecting. And now he was lost._

"_Dean." John said as they drove back to the motel. "Just because we got a bad lead doesn't mean that we aren't gonna find Sam." He added. Dean just kept looking out the window. "Dean, are you listening to me?" He asked._

"_Just shut it dad." Dean said. "I'm tried of you always telling me that we're gonna find him, getting my hopes up, only to have them crushed when the one freakin' lead we had turned out to be a flop!" Dean yelled. John was shocked by his sudden outburst._

"_Damn it Dean!" John yelled right back. "I'm trying to get Sam back! But I can only do so much with I have! Do you expect me to pull him out the portal from my ass?" He yelled back._

"_I expect you to care!" Dean yelled._

"_You don't think I care about you boys?" John asked. Dean remained silent. "Out of the two of you, you're the last one I expected to say that." He said. Dean continued to look out the window. "We've been through so much. Your brothers visions, Yellow Eyes random attacks, everything. And I care about you two more than anything. So when I tell you that we're going to get Sam back, I'm not lying to you." Dean remained silent, staring out the passenger side window. John gave up trying to reason with Dean. There was no reasoning when Dean got into a certain mind set._

_They got back to the motel and Dean silently went into his room, shut and locked the door. John stood outside the door for a moment before he went to his own room. Dean set silently in his room._

"_Sammy, I don't know where you are, but I swear I'm going to get you home." With that, he grabbed a sheet of paper from the stationary on the desk and began to write._

_And so begins the Diary of Dean Winchester. Poor Sammy and Dean. Please review! __J_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-Burn**

While Sam slept, Bones went back to the library. Sitting in front of the computer, he was nervous about he was about to do. He typed some things into the computer and waited patiently as it appeared. Mister Dean Winchester came onto the screen. There were videos and newspapers articles. There was well over a hundred pieces of material with his name on the link. Bones clicked on one of the videos.

"_Mr. Winchester." _A young news reporter said as she walked by an older looking Dean Winchester. "_Your book has just sold over a million copies. How does that make you feel?" _She shoved the mic into Dean's face.

"_I wouldn't have had to write it if Sam hadn't went missing."_ Dean said. "_I don't care if the book sales a billion copies. It won't mean anything without Sam here." _He tried to move away again, but the reporter stopped him again.

"_What would you say if there's rumors that he was kidnapped to make sure you fell into your true destiny and stopped being on the path you were on?" _The mic was pushed back into Dean's face. Dean tried to push it away, but the lady wasn't letting up. Dean sighed and finally decided to answer the question.

"_I don't believe in destiny." _Dean said flatly. "_I believe in Sam, but I don't believe in destiny or fate or anything like that." _With that, Dean stormed off. Bones paused the video and stared at the screen. Dean still loved Sam after all these years, but Bones was falling for him.

"I can't let him see this." Bones whispered. He reopened the files for Dean Winchester and began to hit delete. The files began to disappear before his very eyes, entering the recycling bin quickly. "I'm not going to let Sam hurt anymore." He added.

"Bones." Someone said. He jumped around to see Jim standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Bones said. He quickly shut off the computer.

"This is about Sam, isn't it?" Jim asked. Bones glared at him for a moment.

"What's it to ya?" Bones asked. Jim sighed.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about." Jim said. Bones stared at him. "Bones, I know that you have feelings for him. And that means that we can't keep him on the ship. As soon as we reach a Federation outpost, we have to drop him there." Bones quickly went to his feet.

"What?" He asked. "You can't do that!"

"I'm the captain, so I have more say so. And I say that he can't stay." Bones shoved Jim against the wall.

"If you're gonna send him away, then you might as well send me away too!" Bones yelled. "I'm not gonna let him go through this alone. He's already lost his own brother, he's not gonna lose me too." He roughly shoved Jim, who had been his best friend. He then stormed out of the room. Jim followed him.

"Bones, I need you to listen to me." Jim said. "If he stays here, we could be putting ourselves or him in jeopardy."

"I don't care." Bones said. I love him."

"You don't know him." Jim said.

"I've learned more about him since he's been here then you have." Bones said. "And if you can't accept that, then you can go to hell." With that, Bones went back to his room, where he curled up and fell asleep on his bed with Sam's head on his shoulder.

Bones and Sam's bond is very strong. Now what will happen if Sam can go home? Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18-I Can't Cry Your Name**

**Six Months Later**

No one was able to find anything about Sam. It had been a long six months since the last time that John and Dean had seen Sam. Months of failures and false leads had majorly brought down both Dean and John's spirits. John was drunk more than often, hanging out at Bobby's with an endless supply of liquor. Dean spent most of his time writing on random pieces of paper and drawing designs of weapons. He never felt so alone before.

Sam on the other hand, fell for Bones. He would never forget Dean, but Bones was here right then. They returned to San Fran at the end of those six months, where Sam moved into Bones home and they lived happily. Sam got two little Golden Retrievers named Scooby and Scrappy. Bones was very protective of Sam.

Bones came home from working at a clinic in town to find Sam out in the front yard, laying on a lawn chair, his shirt gone and Scrappy and Scooby keeping watch. Bones took out two treats that he carried with him for when the dogs and Sam went with him and tossed them over to the side. They ran over and chewed on them while Bones took their spot by Sam. He licked his shoulder, making Sam smile.

"Scooby, cut it out." Sam whispered. Bones laughed.

"I ain't no dog." Bones said. Sam opened one eye and looked down at him.

"I know that." Sam said. "I know you're all man." Bones moved so that he could easily kiss Sam's full lips. They were out in the middle of the woods, so they didn't have to worry about being bothered.

"So how was your day baby?" Bones asked as he gently brushed Sam's hair. Sam closed his eyes for a moment.

"I did the laundry, took the dogs for a walk, then I fell asleep in front of the TV watching reruns." Sam said. Bones laughed. He refused to let Sam get a job, since he didn't have total knowledge of everything that had happened over the years. But Sam did want to apply to Starfleet. He wanted to be able to work with Bones when he got the chance. "Oh, and Jim called." Sam said. There was still tension between the two friends, but Jim had learned that as long as Sam was here, his and Bones relationship would always come first. Always.

"And?" Bones asked.

"He wants you to go on a fishing trip with him." Sam said.

"I'll pack our gear and we'll meet him…" Bones began to say. Sam raised up a finger to cut him off.

"He doesn't want me." Sam said. "He just wants you." Bones stood up.

"I'm not going." He said. Sam stood up and grabbed his hands.

"Bones, you can't put your whole life on hold just because I'm here." Sam said.

"They can't just shut you out like you're a leper." Bones said. "You're my boyfriend. They can't do that to you." Sam leaned forward to gently kiss Bones before pulling away.

"You can't put your whole life on hold because I'm here." Sam said. Bones looked at him, shocked.

"Sam, before you came into my life, I just set around all day watching old TV shows. I didn't do anything…but now that you're here, I feel complete for the first time in a long time." He gently touched Sam's cheek, feeling the heat that he radiated coming off of him. He gave him a gentle kiss.

"Please go." Sam said. "For me."

"Fine." Bones said. "But we're gonna have some of our own fun before I leave." He said. Sam smiled at him. "Because you know I won't have any without you there."

"Then come on." Sam said, grabbing Bones' hand and leading him to the house. "Unless you're not up to it."

"Oh, I'm up to it." Bones said. He followed Sam into the house, leaving Scooby and Scrappy outside to keep watch.

Use your imagination about what Bones and Sam do in their free time. I bet that would be hot to see, well, if you subtract Bones and replace with Dean. Now that would be a movie I'd actually pay to see instead of waiting until my library got the DVD copy or they showed it on my (parents) premium movie channel thingy's. Anyway, please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-Guns**

Dean made the prototype of his first "Winchester Rifle" a year after Sam left. Some scientist in New York saw it and took it to the military, who put it into mass production. John died not long after that, sclerosis of the liver was the final blow that ended it for him. Dean became reclusive then, never coming out unless absolutely needed. His book went on sale not long after that. Without Sam there to wake him up and help him see clearly, he was completely and totally lost.

When the one year mark went by for Sam and Bones though, there wasn't as much sadness or heartbreak as there was for the Winchester's of the 21st Century. No, on that day, Sam Winchester became Sam McCoy. He married Bones at a beautiful lake not far from their home. They honeymooned in Hawaii, staying on a private beach that had been left for Bones when his father died. Jim had been Bones' best man, Spock as Sam's. Spock and Sam had grown quite close over the past year, seeing that the Vulcan saw a younger version of himself inside the former hunter.

They stayed gone for two months. The only time Sam had been happier was when he was in Dean's arms, but this was just perfect as well. While there, Sam saw so many movies and TV shows that had came out over the years, including James Cameron's Avatar, the new Batman movies, the Friday the 13th remake, and so many more. Bones would just smile and laugh, because he had seen so many of these movies already.

"Hey Sammy." Bones said as he walked out of the house they were staying in to find Sam walking along the shoreline. "What ya doin'?" He asked.

"Walking." Sam said. He picked up a rock and skipped it across the water. Bones wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and hugged him.

"You okay?" He asked. Sam sighed and nodded, then he started to cry. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I miss my brother." Sam cried. "I miss my dad." Bones turned him to look at him and hugged him.

"Oh god Baby, I'm sorry." Bones said. "If there was anyway I could send you back, you know I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"But then I wouldn't be with you." Sam said. He laid his head against Bones' shoulder. "And we are married, so I couldn't just up and leave you."

"I know." Bones said. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Sam said, despite the fact that he had tears in his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bones said. "I love you so much." He whispered. He felt bad about taking Sam away from his brother, but for years, he had been without one because of a somewhat similar freak accident. He knew it was wrong to think like that, but this was the happiest he'd been in years.

"Do you want to join me back in the bedroom?" Sam asked with a wink. Bones grabbed his hand and took off running back to the house. All thoughts of Jeff and Dean and everything that was messed up in this crazy life left their minds as they got caught up in the moment. They didn't even make it to the bedroom.

Awww! That's so sweet. But poor Bones and Sam. They really do need their siblings, even though they have each other. Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20-Approach**

All attempts Sam tried to use to communicate with Dean failed. There was no way to pass a message along to his brother, to let him know that he was alive and well, that he was safe, but going and sending things back in time were a little different then going forward.

It was two and a half years after Sam had been brought to the twenty-third century when he was contacted by someone who owned a storage shed of Dean's. He had left specific orders that Sam was the only one to open it, and he knew this was that Sam. Sam and Bones went to open it up, and Sam had been so shocked by what they found that he passed out from the shock. Bones had been panicked as Sam went down, but he didn't stay down for long.

Boxes of clothes, weapons, and tapes set in the shed, along with the Impala, which had something hanging from the rearview mirror. Something that Sam wore faithfully around his neck. It was Dean's amulet. Bones said it looked good on him, and he wouldn't take it off for anything.

When Bones and Sam were celebrating their third anniversary, they ran into something, or someone unexpected. This dark haired man was at the restaurant where they were, and when Bones went to the restroom, he came and set down in his seat.

"You're not supposed to be here?" He said. Sam looked at him strangely.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked.

"Well, not yet." The guys said. "You would know me in about 2008 I believe. My name is Castiel."

"Well, Castiel, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I have no way to get back to my own time." Sam said. "So if you don't mind, I'm having an anniversary dinner with my husband."

"I can let him know you're okay." Castiel said. "I can't send you back, but I can take a letter for you." He said.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm an angel." Castiel said. "Now, if you want me to take that for you, all you have to do is think." With that, he was gone. Sam looked around, trying to find the guy, but he was gone.

"Damn." Sam said as his hand unconsciously wrapped around the amulet. He made him feel like he was still close to Dean.

"Sam." Someone said. Sam turned to see Bones standing there. "You okay?" He asked. Bones himself didn't seem very happy right then.

"Uh, we'll talk about it later." Sam said. He noticed Bones sad look on his face. He stood up. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I just got a call from Starfleet." Bones said. "You've been chosen for the time travel program."

So, do you think Sam's going to accept the offer, or is the loyalty he has to Bones now stronger than the loyalty he had to Dean back then. And what about Castiel's offer? If Sam uses it, it could change everything. Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21-The Car**

"Bones, what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked as they climbed into bed. They had cut dinner short, returning home and thinking about everything that had happened. On the way home, Sam had told Bones about Castiel and his offer. Bones had silently nodded his head along with what Sam said. He wasn't too happy about this. They were using cadets for the trip, with only a couple trained medical personal going along. Since Bones was already assigned to the Enterprise, he couldn't go, but Sam was fair game.

"I don't know." Bones said. "I mean, I promised you that I'd get you home someday, but that day had finally come and I don't wanna let you go. I mean, you're my husband. We've been married for three years now Sammy, and I don't want to lose you." He hugged Sam against him.

"I miss my brother." Sam said. "But I love you Bones." He pushed his body against Bone's body. Bones wrapped his arms around him. He didn't want to let go of him, but he knew that this little piece of paradise would only last so long.

"I know Sammy." Bones said. He buried his face in Sam's hair. "It's just so hard." Sam closed his eyes to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "It's just so hard to let go of you Sammy." He said.

"I'm not going." Sam said after a minute. "I'll send the letter to Dean, but I won't go." He added. Bones could just hear heartbreak seeping into every word that Sam said.

"Remember back when we were dating and Jim asked me on the fishing trip, but I couldn't bring you along? You told me to go and to stop putting my life on hold because you were here. Remember that?" Bones asked. Sam nodded his head. "Well, if you really want to go back there, I'll let you go." He said, looking down at the wedding band that hugged his ring finger.

"No." Sam said. Bones was shocked. He really hadn't expected that.

"But, you miss your brother." He said.

"So." Sam said. "Yeah, I loved him, but things were never going to move anywhere when he wouldn't even treat me as an equal." Sam started crying then. Bones hugged him even tighter then.

"Please don't cry." He said. "It kills me to see you cry."

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked. "You're upset. I understand. I just don't want you to cry anymore baby."

"I love you." Sam whispered before he fell asleep. Bones still kept him close.

"I love you more than you could ever know." He added.

*S*P*N*

That morning, when Sam woke up, Bones wasn't in bed. He sighed, thinking that he had ran him off. So he got up and went to work on the letter he was going to send to Dean. He told him everything that had happened over the past three years. He was going to leave out the fact that he was married and happy, but he knew if he didn't, Dean would try everything he could to get him back home. And he didn't really want him to do that.

"Hey Sammy." Bones called up the stairs of their home. Scooby and Scrappy's ears perked up at hearing him. Sam went to the banister and looked down to see Bones standing there, grease all over his face. "Baby, come to the barn." He said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Just come on." Bones said. Sam pulled on some shoes and followed Bones out to the barn. "It took me forever to find a picture of her, but I finally did and fixed her up." He opened the barn and Sam gasped. The Impala set there, looking as new as he had ever seen it. When they had got the car, it had been in need of tons of repair.

"Bones." Sam said. He walked over and hugged him. "Thank you." He added.

"Let's take her out." Bones said. Sam smiled and nodded, forgetting about the letter.

"As long as I can be shotgun." He said.

Aww, wasn't that just sweet? And Sam wants to be shotgun. Now do you think he wants to go back? Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The tape player still worked, playing Bon Jovi as they drove down the road. Sam was curled up in the passenger seat, the familiar scent of gun powder, leather, and Dean's cologne somehow still clinging to the seats. Everything was exactly as Sam remembered it, and it made him long for home. Scooby and Scrappy were in the backseat, heads hanging out the back windows. Bones was singing loudly to "Livin' on a Prayer", tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel. For a moment, Sam was sure that he was riding shotgun to Dean. But Dean had been dead for years now.

"Whoa oh livin' on a prayer!" Bones sang out. "Take my hand, we'll make it I swear!" Sam smiled at him and closed his eyes. He let Bones' voice wash over him, along with the dog's background vocals, and somewhere along the way, Dean's voice joined Bones'. Sam was so into his little world that he didn't realize that tears were starting to fall from his eyes until he felt Bones soft hand come up to wipe the tears away. "Baby?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Sam said. "I just had a flashback." He said.

"I'm sorry." Bones said. "I didn't know that it would make you cry."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Sam said. "I love the car. She's my baby now. She's our baby now." Sam said. Bones smiled. He liked the idea of having kids with Sam. He imagined how great of a mommy Sam would be. Bones grabbed Sam's hand and held it.

"We've already got the two kids in the backseat." Bones said with a laugh. Sam looked back to Scooby and Scrappy, who were playfully nipping at each other. A smile spread across his face as he watched the two interact. Dean would never let him get a dog. Bones let him get two. Dean wouldn't let him change the music in the car, Bones did. Dean was afraid of commitment, Bones wasn't. It was pretty obvious that he had made the right choice staying here…right?

"They have their daddy's eyes." Sam said after a moment. Bones looked at him then started to laugh.

"Well they got your hair color." Bones said with the laugh still stuck in his throat. Sam couldn't help but smile. It was funny how they were comparing the dogs to themselves. "So, did you write the letter?" Sam's smile was gone.

"I think I'm going to redo it." Sam said. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Let's hear it." Bones said. Sam sighed and unfolded it.

"Dear Dean, I've missed you so much. I was taken by the U.S.S. Enterprise that's in the 23rd Century. They really have no way of sending me back, so I'm sorry. And as much as I hate to tell you this, I've met someone here. He's the doctor who took care of me when I first got here. His name is Leonard McCoy, but I call him Bones. I am really in love with him Deanie." Sam stopped to wipe at his eyes. Bones touched his arm.

"You don't have to continue." Bones said. Sam shook his head no.

"I'm gonna continue." He said. "We got married and have been married for three years. We have two dogs named Scooby and Scrappy. Yes, I did name them after Scooby-Doo characters." Sam paused for a moment. "I just want to let you know that I never stopped loving you, though I did fall in love with someone else. And I never stopped thinking about you." He stopped reading. Bones stopped the car and turned in his seat to look at Sam.

"Sammy, are you okay?" He asked. Sam wiped his eyes and nodded his head. He clutched the paper in his hand, wrinkling it up. "If this is too painful for you to do, I don't want you to send it." He added.

"Oh Bones." Sam said. Bones reached across the bench seat and hugged him. They gently kissed each other while the dogs were in the backseat, watching them.

It must have been very hard for Sam to read that. But Bones will take care of him w_ink wink_. Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

After having some fun in the backseat of the Impala, the McCoy's returned home. They curled up in the living room with pizza and Cokes, watching Saturday Night Live. Sam was amazed that it was still on the air after all these years, but it was still funny. Dean would have a field day watching these people two hundred years later paying tribute to the Blues Brothers, Wayne's World, and Weekend Update. Curled up next to Bones made this show better than he had ever seen. Especially with the occasional kisses that were made during the skits and the make-outs during commercials. Scooby and Scrappy were constantly trying to butt in, but they failed. Eventually, Bones had Sam's shirt off and was undoing his pants when someone cleared their throat. Castiel was standing there, staring at the two of them. Sam screamed and hid behind Bones.

"What are you doing here?" Bones asked.

"I came for Sam's letter." Castiel said. Sam gave a small shiver as he moved to talk to Castiel.

"I'm not sending one." Sam said. "I'm staying here and I'm not send the letter. Thank you for the offer Castiel, but I'm declining it." He said. Bones wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and hugged him close.

"Sam, I don't think this is a good idea." Castiel said. "You haven't seen what Dean's done to find you. You've just seen what's made it to print."

"I'm sorry Castiel, but my place is here with my husband. I'm not leaving him just because I want to go to my home time." Castiel sighed.

"As you wish." He said. With that, he was gone. Sam rested his head on Bones' shoulder, his eyes closed.

"Baby, you okay?" Bones asked. Sam sniffled and nodded his head. "Let's go to bed. I think you need some sleep." He made a mental note to pick up their clothes later. Right now, Sam needed all his attention. He easily picked Sam up, since he was fairly strong, and Sam wasn't exactly as heavy as he use to be.

"You don't have to carry me." Sam said as he fought back a yawn. Bones smiled.

"You're my princess." Bones said. Sam smiled before he drifted off to sleep. Bones took him to their room and fell asleep with Sam's head resting on his chest.

*S*P*N*

"I can't let you do this Sam." Castiel said as he walked around the city. "This was not supposed to happen. You can't be allowed to do that." He smiled as he walked to a phone and dialed the number. "You will go home." He said as his voice changed to sound like Jim's.

What do you think Castiel's plan is? How many have a very bad feeling about my dark and twisted mind? Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Bones was awoke from his slumber by the phone ringing. He was going to let it ring, since he had his arms wrapped up around Sam, but he knew that it could be urgent if it was this early in the morning. So Bones reluctantly moved away from Sam and went to the phone. He yawned as he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Bones, it's Jim." Jim said. Bones sighed.

"Jim, do you have any idea what time it is?" Bones asked.

"I know Bones, but I need you here." Jim said. "Something happened and I need to talk." Bones eyes grew wide.

"I'll be right there." Bones said with a sigh. He hung up the phone and looked at Sam. He looked so beautiful, laying there in the moonlight with Scooby's head resting on his legs and Scrappy at the foot of the bed on the floor. He moved back and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's temple. "I'll be back my love." He said. He pulled on some clothes and left home. Little did he know that someone was watching the house.

*S*P*N*

Sam awoke the next morning to find Bones side of the bed empty, but there was a note laying on his pillow. Sam set up, stretched, scratched Scooby behind the ears, then grabbed the note. He was shocked by what he found.

_Sam,_

_I'm getting sick and tired of how needy you are. You're a disgrace. You better be gone before I get back or there'll be hell to pay. Go back to the time that you came from. Go to hell._

_Leonard McCoy_

Sam dropped the note onto the bed and started to cry. Bones didn't want him here anymore? Fine. He could've at least been a man and told him to his face. He patted Scooby on the head. Scooby looked up at him, like he just knew.

"You two are coming with me on a little trip." Sam said. He slipped off his wedding band and put it in the pocket of his jeans that he pulled on. He didn't bother to take anything with him. He put the leashes on the dogs and walked out of the house, not looking back.

*S*P*N*

Bones arrived at Jim's, knocking frantically on the door. Jim came to the door, looking tired. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Bones? What's going on?" Jim asked.

"What am I…Jim, you called me. You pulled me out of bed. I had my arms around the most beautiful person in the world." Bones said. Jim looked at him strange.

"I didn't call you." Jim said. Bones' eyes grew wide.

"If you didn't call me…then who did?" Bones asked. "Oh god Sammy!" He yelled. "It must have been that Castiel character."

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked.

"I need you to call Starfleet and see who's all signed into the one-way time travel trip to the twenty-first century." Bones said, his chest tightening. Jim did as was asked, though he didn't understand why. Bones waited until Jim hung up. "Well?" He asked.

"Sam just signed in with the dogs." Jim said. Bones fell to his knees. Jim quickly went to him.

"We need to get to Starfleet." Bones said. "Now!"

Dang you Castiel! Do you think that Bones and Jim will make it to Starfleet in time to stop Sam from going back? Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

A slick, black Starfleet issued jumpsuit graced Sam's body as he walked around the base. He was trying to get his mind together. Bones wanted him to leave. He knew that love would never last. In his life, it never did. Expect Dean's. And that's where he was going. He was going back into Dean's open arms so that he could feel love again.

"Hey boys." Sam said as he petted the dogs. "Ready to go on a trip? Meet your new daddy?" He asked. Scrappy barked, but Scooby didn't. He felt bad about relocating them, but he doubted that Bones would take care of them when he left. Sighing, he went back to the hanger where the ship was waiting. There was a crew of three cadets, two medical personnel, and Sam's dogs. Two of the cadets had back out at that last minute, letting Scooby and Scrappy go along for the ride.

"Sam." Someone said. Sam turned to look. One of his former friends was standing there. It was Spock. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm going back." Sam said. He handed the note to Spock. "He doesn't want me here anymore." Spock read the note. He did not understand. Bones was the one who wanted to protect Sam more than anybody. Why send him away now?

"This doesn't sound like Dr. McCoy." Spock said. Sam closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up.

"Him and my brother are nothing alike. I thought they were pretty much the same person, but I was wrong." He turned back to the ship he was going to be leaving in. "Tell Jim I said bye."

"Are you ready?" A young lady asked Sam. He nodded his head. Spock grabbed his arm.

"Sam, I've taught you everything that it means to be Vulcan. Use that logic to break through your emotions. Do you think that Dr. McCoy would really say this to you?" He asked. Sam pulled his arm out of Spock's grasp and climbed into the ship. The rest of the passengers loaded and the ship was shut and locked. Spock stepped behind the glass that separated the launching crew from the ship.

"Stop that ship!" Someone yelled. Spock turned to see Bones and Jim running towards them. Spock went to him.

"Dr. McCoy." Spock said. He handed Bones the note that Sam had gave him. Bones read through it before looking back at the ship. "Did you say such hurtful things to him?" He asked.

"Never!" Bones shouted. He looked over at the technician. "Can you stop the ship?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"I'm sorry sir." She said. "But you can have radio contact with…" Bones jumped for the mic.

"Sam, I don't know if you can hear me, but whatever was in that note I didn't write. I got a call from someone I thought was Jim but it wasn't. Someone's trying to break us up. I don't want you to leave. I love you Sammy!" He said.

"Do you mean that?" Sam's voice crackled through the speaker. Bones had tears in his eyes.

"Of course I do." Bones said. "I love you so much Sammy." He added. Sam felt like crying then, but there was nothing that could be done now.

"I'm sorry Bones." Sam said. "I'll never forget you." With that, the ship took off. Bones' eyes grew wide and he tried to jump out the window.

"SAM!" Bones yelled. "NO!" With that, Sam and the crew were gone.

*S*P*N*

Back in time, about a week after Sam's initial disappearance, John and Dean received a phone call from someone they thought was Bobby. They were told to go to the Golden Gate Park in San Francisco. The Impala pulled up next to a black pick-up that belonged to one Jeffery McCoy. Dean glared at him before stepping into the designated spot. That's when there was a blinding light.

What do you think is behind the blinding light? Is a stairway to heaven, highway to hell, or something else entirely? It's like how many licks it takes to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop. The world may never know. Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

When the light disappeared, John, Dean, and Jeffery were shocked to see that a large ship was sitting there. The side hatch opened and someone appeared with two dogs on leashes. He looked up at Dean with large puppy eyes and a dimpled smile.

"Hey Dean." He said. Once Dean realized who it was, he went running.

"Sammy!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and hugged him tight. "Oh god baby. I've missed you so much!" He yelled. He placed gentle kisses on his neck and cheeks. Scooby and Scrappy barked and growled at the man who was messing with their owner. Dean looked at them. "Who are those fur balls?" He asked.

"They're my dogs." Sam said. "They were Bones' and mine." He added. Jeffery's face grew shocked.

"Leonard McCoy?" He asked. Sam looked at him and nodded his head. "How is he? Does he miss me?" Jeffery asked.

"You're Jeffery?" Sam asked. Jeffery nodded, taking in the Starfleet issued uniform, as did John and Dean. "He never stopped looking for you." Sam said. That's when one of the crew members came off the ship.

"Cadet McCoy, we have orders to take a Jeffery McCoy back with us to the twenty-third century. Will you and the dogs be joining us? We're supposed to leave you here." He said. Sam sighed. He wanted to go back with Bones, but after seeing Dean's reaction, he knew he could leave.

"Tell Bones I'll miss him." Sam yelled as the storm that had been moving in over the past few hours came crashing down upon them. Jeffery nodded his head as he was led onto the ship and they left. Sam looked at Dean and John before passing out from exhaustion. Dean caught him before he could fall and the dogs licked at his face.

"Did they call him Cadet McCoy?" John asked. Dean looked down at Sam with the skin tight uniform on and sighed. He didn't know what Sam had done or been through, or even where he had went, but right now, he didn't want to know. All he knew was that he had Sam back in his arms and he wasn't going to push him away.

"Come on dad." Dean said. "Help me get him in the Impala. He's had a long week and he needs his rest. We'll talk about everything when he's up to it later." John nodded his head and grabbed the dogs leashes. He led them to the Impala while Dean took Sam to the car and laid him down in the backseat. He stared at him for a moment, not really wanting to leave him. John sensed this.

"I'll drive." John said. "You ride in the back with Sam." Dean nodded and moved into the car so that Sam's head was resting on his lap. He gently kissed his forehead and brushed strains of hair away from his face.

"I love you Sammy." He said. "I love you."

*S*P*N*

Jeffery returned home, and though Bones was happy to see his brother, he was still upset about losing his Sam. So one night, as he set drinking the pain away, he looked up at the stars and made a promise.

"I'm going to get you back Sammy." Bones said. "You were made for me. I'm not going to lose you."

**:: The End ::**

**A/N: So, this is where I'm going to end this story. If you want more, I might see about a sequel. I did kinda leave it on a cliffhanger no? Anyway, please review!**


End file.
